kiepscyfandomcom-20200213-history
Świat według Kiepskich
Świat według Kiepskich – telewizyjny serial komediowy (sitcom) w reżyserii Okiła Khamidowa, a w ostatnim czasie Patricka Yoki produkowany przez ATM dla Telewizji Polsat, emitowany w latach 1999-2008. Tytuł i konstrukcja serialu w pewnym stopniu wzorowana była na znanym amerykańskim serialu komediowym, który również jest emitowany przez telewizję Polsat – Świat według Bundych (ang. Married... with Children). Serial piętnuje wady takie jak lenistwo czy egoizm oraz stereotypowy model życia polskiej rodziny, posługując się prostym humorem i zabawnym językiem bohaterów. Postacie serialu Postacie główne Ferdynand Kiepski 140px|thumb|[[Ferdynand Kiepski]] Bohater komediowego serialu telewizyjnego Świat według Kiepskich. Jest leniwy, nie chce się przemęczać i podjąć stałej pracy. Zamiast tego lubuje się w piwie Mocny Full, kupowanym za rentę Rozalii. W jego rolę wciela się Andrzej Grabowski. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Halina Kiepska 100px|thumb|[[Halina Kiepska]] Rola grana przez Marzenę Kipiel-Sztukę. Jest żoną Ferdynanda Kiepskiego, matką Waldemara i Marioli Kiepskich. Pracuje jako pielęgniarka w szpitalu. Pierwszy odcinek w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Waldemar Kiepski 100px|thumb|[[Waldemar Kiepski z siostrą Mariolą]] Bezrobotny Waldek, w serialu zwykle nazywany Waldusiem lub Cycem, mieszka wraz ze swoją rodziną w jednej ze starych kamienic we Wrocławiu. Kamienica którą zamieszkuje rodzina Kiepskich znajduje się na ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4. W jego rolę wcielił się Bartosz Żukowski. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Mariola Kiepska Rola grana przez Barbarę Mularczyk. Jest córką Ferdynanda i Haliny Kiepskich. Pierwszy odcinek w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Rozalia Kiepska 100px|thumb|[[Babka Kiepska]] Osoba bardzo pobożna, członkini kółka różańcowego. Mama Haliny oraz babcia Waldka i Marioli. Pierwszy raz wystąpiła w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!, ostatni raz w odcinku Lista Mariana. W rolę babki wcieliła się Krystyna Feldman. Arnold Boczek Bohater komediowego serialu telewizyjnego Świat według Kiepskich. Jest leniwym, otyłym i ociężałym umysłowo i fizycznie człowiekiem, który z Ferdkiem dzieli zamiłowanie do piwa. W jego rolę wcielił się Dariusz Gnatowski, po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinki Wiara czyni cuda. Marian Paździoch 100px|thumb|[[Marian Paździoch]] Marian Paździoch jest sąsiadem Ferdynanda Kiepskiego w kamienicy przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4 we Wrocławiu. Ma około 60 lat, jest żonaty z Heleną. Nie ma dzieci. Łysy, często nieogolony. Posiada samochód osobowy: NRD-owskiego Wartburga. W jego rolę wcielił się Ryszard Kotys, po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Helena Paździoch 100px|thumb|[[Helena Paździoch]] Żona Mariana. Mieszka z mężem przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3/3 we Wrocławiu. Jest podobnie jak mąż skąpa. Bardzo lubi Halinę, nie napawa przyjaźnią do Boczka. W role Heleny wcieliła się Renata Pałys. Pierwszy odcinek w jakim wystąpiła to odc. Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Listonosz Edzio 100px|thumb|[[Listonosz Edzio]] Listonosz Edzio to przyjaciel Kiepskich. Przynosi listy, rentę babci, rachunki i faktury. W odcinku Wal magistra żona (Anzelm Jurecki) opuszcza go dla magistra, jednak z powrotem do niego wraca. W rolę listonosza wcielił się Bohdan Smoleń. Pierwszy odcinek, w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Postacie z pojedynczych odcinków Robochłop Fikcyjny robot, wymyślony na potrzeby serialu Świat według Kiepskich. W rolę wcielił się Mariusz Czajka, wystąpił w odcinku pt. Robochłop. Barbara Podlaska-Dżekson z Podlaską]] Pojawia się w 8. sezonie. Jest to Amerykanka polskiego pochodzenia, która na stare lata wróciła do Polski. W jej rolę wcieliła się Krystyna Podleska. Pierwszy odcinek, w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Podlaska. Ziemowit Kiepski 100px|thumb|[[Ziemowit Kiepski]] Ziemowit (Ziomek) to bratanek Ferdka, syn wuja Ferdka - Staśka, którego wujek Władek przywiózł Kiepskim. Ziomek umie pędzić bimber i grać na flecie. Był nazywany Cycem, słynne powiedzenie Ziomka to Kruca... W odcinkach pt: Telejajka (148), Testament (149), Inteligentni Konsumenci (153), Kraina obfitości (154) Ziemowita zagrał Maciej Gołębiowski. Władysław Kiepski 100px|thumb|[[Władysław Kiepski]] Władysław Kiepski, czyli Wujek Władek to mąż ciotki Geniodc.Złote Kierpce, mają dwie córki. Władek to brat Romana (ojca Ferdka) i wujka Staszka, syn Władysława (pradziadka Ferdka). Władek to chłop ze wsi, uwielbia wódkę i inne napoje (alkoholowe ma się rozumieć). Za komuny przysyłał im mięso i jaja. Ma talent muzyczny.odc.Złote Kierpceodc.Interes Ma bardzo dużo dzieci. Hoduje m.in. kozę (z którą przyjechał do Kiepskich),świnie i kury. Posiada telefon. Jest to postać bardzo często wspominana w serialu. Role Władka w odcinkach pt.: Interes (118)Nazwisko aktora nie ukazało się w napisach końcowych, ponieważ wystąpił błąd techniczny i napisy końcowe były z odcinka Akademia Umiejętności. Ręka Wisielca (194), Bo dziś Andrzeja (200), Stypa (226) zagrał Marek Pyś, a w odcinku pt. Złote Kierpce Roman Kłosowski. *Słynne powiedzenia wujka to: **''Po co bąk ma siedzieć w dupie, niech polata po chałupie'' **''Z chlebem baby'' **''Miastowe psiachmać wódki przed pogrzebem żałują!'' ** Nie obracaj się za siebie, bo ci jeszcze ktoś ......... Stanisław Kiepski (Wujek Staszek) Stanisław Kiepski, czyli wujek Staszek, to brat Władka i Romana (ojca Ferdka), ojciec Ziomka, mieszkał na wsi. Posiadał telefon. Zmarł w odcinku Stypa (w wieku 82 lat), wg testamentu jego ostatnią wolą było to żeby go pochować w mieście - Wrocławiu. Jego ciało zostało skremowane i postawione na telewizorze Kiepskich. Był osobą często wspominaną w serialu. Mimo tego nigdy się w nim nie pojawił. Stanisław Kiepski Stanisław Kiepski to brat Ferdynanda kiepskiego. Kiedy za PRLu (w roku 1969r.)razem z bratem uciekał przed milicją, dobiegł aż do Nowego Sącza, gdzie pozostał przez 15 lat następnie udał się do Ameryki - Meksyku. Przysyła rodzinie paczki na święta. Według odcinka Chłopaki OKEJ! trafił on do psychiatryka, teraz razem z Waldusiem sprzedaje hot-dogi. Babka myliła jego imię (Niech będzie Stasiu, no to nalej Jasiu). Jest osobą bardzo często wspominaną w serialu. W role Staśka wcielił się Marcin Troński. Słynne powiedzenia Staśka to: Kruca fuks i Kruca faks. Łysy 100px|thumb|[[Łysy]] Łysy to chłopak Marioli, jest przykładem nastolatka. Chodzi po mieście i na dyskoteki, jeździ na rolkach z Mariolą. Mariola go kocha za to Mrówę ma w d***e, o czym można się przekonać w odcinku pt. Kiepski czarnowidz. W odcinkach pt. : Trendi , Kreatura Mody , Rolki, Czyli Total Gigant w role Łysego wcielił się Maciej Prusak. Doktor ]] Doktor to pracodawca Haliny Kiepskiej. Jego pacjentem jest Ferdynand Kiepski, daje bardzo dobre (dla Ferdka) recepty. W odcinkach pt. Umcia, Umcia (6), Betonowe Pośladki (109), Testament (149), Andropauza (159) i Zaczadzony Umysł (219) w rolę lekarza wcielił się Leon Niemczyk, a w odcinku pt. Kiepscy Mordercy zagrał go Marek Walczewski (ale czy to był ten sam lekarz ?). Odcinek Ferdynator (72) zagrał go Bolesław Abart. Zaś w odcinku pt. Demoralizator - Włodzimierz Dyła. Uwaga! Nie we wszystkich odcinkach miał na nazwisko Kiełbasa np. w odcinku Umcia, Umcia nazywał sie Wektor. Ksiądz proboszcz Ksiądz proboszcz Marian Maślaczek, obejmuje parafie w Wrocławiu. Do jego parafian należą m.in. Kiepscy, Paździochowie i Boczek. Jest on nie czuły na zmartwienia innych, gdy umarła babka (raczej nie umarła tylko spała w odc. Kiepscy Mordercy), nie pocieszał rodziny, tylko od razu mówił o pogrzebie. Ferdek z księdza zrobił perpetum mobile. Według Mariana Paździocha donosił za czasów PRL pod pseudonimem Lucyfer. Poprzednikiem Maślaczka był ksiądz Pierożek m.in. oddał Komunie Marioli. W odcinkach: Wiara Czyni Cuda (2), Kiepscy Mordercy (10) i Perpetum mobile (31) w rolę księdza wcielił się Igor Przegrodzki, który w odcinku pt. Matka jest tylko jedna (215) zagrał matkę Paździocha. W odcinku Kiepski Magnes zagrał go Lech Gwit. W odcinkach Pielgrzymka , Nieznośna Letkość Bytu w jego postać wcielił się Włodzimierz Dyła. W odcinku Golaska grał Henryk Niebudek. Ksiądz Kręć i siostra Konsoleta Ksiądz Kręć to sympatyczny duchowny, nowy proboszcz parafii we Wrocławiu. Siostra Konsoleta to sympatyczna zakonnica grająca na gitarze. Lubią rap. Wystąpili w odcinku Kiepscy dają czadu (13). Ksiądz Kręć - Wojciech Jagielski Siostra Konsoleta - Dominika Kurdziel Sasza i Irina Sasza (z ros.Саша) (zwany przez Ferdka - Saszka) i Irina (z ros.ИринаА), to rodzeństwo, rodzina babki z Kazachstanu. Pochodzą z Polski. Saszka razem z Ferdkiem i Marianem założyli biznes powiększania piersi. Interes kręciłby się "gdyby nie ta menda Paździoch". Irina to piękna dziewczyna, zakochał się w niej Boczek. Wystąpili w odcinku Kazachstanskije Wieciera. Sasza - Krzysztof Kiersznowski Irina - Dorota Zięciowska. Kozłowski 100px|thumb|[[Kozłowski]] Jest prezesem spółdzielni. Mieszka z żoną(Maria Tomaszewskaodc.Koniec Świata Męskiego Bata) (z którą często dochodzi do kłótni) i rodzicami. Nie trzeźwy jeździ na rowerze. Pracuje w administracji. Na początku jest dozorcą. Przyjaźni się z Ferdkiem Kiepskim. To jego mianuje przewodniczącym domu kultury. Ferdek ułożyło nim piosenkę jak to pijany przewrócił się na rowerze. Występuje w odcinkach pt: Odlot, Układ, Redaktor Naczelny, Dom Kultury, Radny i Euro. W role Kozłowskiego wcielił się Andrzej GałłaW odcinku Radny zagrał go '''inny' aktor.W odcinku Zatruta strzała zagrał go Witold Dębicki. Zaś w odcinku Koniec Świata Męskiego Bata zagrał go Jan Jarosik. Ma też niewidomego ojca, który posiada psa, często donosi na Kiepskich na kolegium. Często jest wspominany w serialu m.in w odcinku Operacja Bobas. Mieszka też z żoną która jeździ trabantem. Starzy Kozłowscy nie wystąpili w w serialu. Kwiatkowski Kwiatkowski to sąsiad Kiepskich, emeryt. W czasie wojny walczył na trzech frontach. Niedowidzi przez co zostało oszukany przez Kozłowskiego w sprawie stadionu który miał być wybudowany w miejscu kamienicy Ćwiartki 3. Biedak myślał że to zezwolenie na budowę placu zabaw. Przed wypowiedzeniem nie cenzuralnego słowa zaczyna się jąkać. W role Kwiatkowskiego wcielił się Andrzej Buszewicz. Wystąpił w odcinku Euro. Malinowski Sąsiad Kiepskich. Mieszka z żoną (Elżbieta Barto) (która jest bardzo gruba) przed która musi się spowiadać. I matką (Zofia Bielewicz). Jest bardzo często wspominany w serialu. W odcinku ''Zatruta Strzała zagrał go Wojciech Ziemiański, a w odcinku Firma zagrał go Paweł Nowisz, zaś w odcinku ''Koniec Świata Męskiego Bata w jego rolę wcielił się Robert Iwański. Pleniak Sąsiad Kiepskich. Ma ok. czterdziestu lat. Ma też o dwadzieścia lat młodszą żonę. Która codziennie urządza mu dyskoteki. Wystąpił w odcinku pt.: Koniec Świata Męskiego Bata w jego rolę wcielił się Bolesław Abart. Zaś w rolę jego żony wcieliła się Monika Lis. Lokatorzy kamienicy Ćwiartki 3 Mieszkańcy kamienicy przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3: * Dozorca - Kozłowski (mieszka z żoną). * Lokatorzy: ** Parter Kozłowski (dozorca), Piotrowski ** I piętro: Borysek z synem i synową, Mietek Podrucha ** II piętro: Kiepscy, Paździochy, Barbara Podlaska-Dżekson, ** III piętro: Arnold Boczek Kamienica naprzeciwko (Ćwiartki 7): Malinowski z żoną, Rejmund Kotek z żoną i teściową Marysią, Pleniak z żoną, Kozłowski z żoną i rodzicami ** oraz: Jabłoński, Paulinka Kocięba z mężem, Stefan Dzidziuś z żoną i teściową Anielką. W kamienicy mieszka dużo więcej osób, których nazwiska nie są nam znane. Kółko różańcowe thumb|right|200px|Paulinka i Borysek Do kółka różańcowego należą bądź należeli: Rozalia, Borysek, Paulinka, Anielka, Marysia i Jadzia. Razem spędzają wolny czas modląc się, śpiewając i grając w karty. Wszystkie kobiety (prócz Jadzi) zostały osadzone w więzieniu, po ucieczce założyły gang.odc. Kara Mustafa W 3 serii odcinków już nikt z kółka nie występuje - Babka i Borysek nie żyją, jedynie Jadzia pozostała wierna. Rozalia (Krystyna Feldman)pierwszy odcinek w którym wystąpiła Umarł Odbiornik, Niech Żyje Odbiornik! ostatni odcinek w którym wystąpiła to Lista Mariana. Jadzia (Danuta Balicka) wystąpiła w odcinku Wiara Czyni Cuda, zaś w odc. Fryzjer w jej rolę wcieliła się Zuzanna Helska. Marysia (Jadwiga Kukulska, Irena Maleuszuk) ma talent do dziergania tatuarzy. Wystąpiła w odcinkach Wiara Czyni Cuda, Niewidzialna Kanalia, Kara Mustafa, Energetyk. Anielcia (Zuzanna Helska, Beata Bilska) w odcinkach: Wiara Czyni Cuda, Niewidzialna Kanalia, Kiepski magnes. Borysek (Kazimierz Ostrowicz) zadebiutował w odc. Wiara Czyni Cuda, ostatni odcinek w którym wystąpił to Szara Strefa, był erotomanem. Paulinka (Łucja Burzyńska, Zuzanna Helska) pierwszy odcinek w którym zagrała to Wiara Czyni Cuda, jej nie zapomniane teksty z pindolem. Barbara Boczek Matka Arnolda Boczka i jego rodzeństwa. Wystąpiła w odcinku pt.: Gość w dom, nie ma kołaczy. Pawełek Boczek Młodszy brat Arnolda Boczka i młodszej siostry. Syn Barbary Boczek. Wystąpił w odcinku pt.: Gość w dom, nie ma kołaczy. Wioletka Boczek Najmłodsza z rodzeństwa, siostra Arnolda i Pawełka. Córka Barbary Boczek. Wystąpiła w odcinku pt.: Gość w dom, nie ma kołaczy. W jej rolę wciela się Dominika Kurdziel. Szczur Przestępca z odcinka Polowanie na Szczura. Sobowtór Ferdka. Obsada Gościnnie Fabuła Serial opowiada o przygodach rodziny Kiepskich i ich sąsiadów – Paździochów oraz Boczka, mieszkających w starej kamienicy we Wrocławiu, przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3. Wszyscy bohaterowie starają się zdobyć jak najwięcej pieniędzy tak, żeby się nie wysilić (w języku Kiepskich "nie narobić"). Głowa rodziny, Ferdynand Kiepski, to leniwy mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który za wszelką cenę unika każdej pracy, a jego ulubionym zajęciem jest oglądanie telewizji. Córka Ferdynanda, Mariola, to próżna dziewczyna, która chce się koniecznie podobać wszystkim chłopcom. Całą rodzinę utrzymuje pracująca ciężko, opryskliwa Halinka. Oprócz nich w domu mieszkała także babka Rozalia, matka Haliny, która często wchodziła w konflikty z Ferdkiem, nazywała go kanalią. Babka była wierzącą kobietą (jej pobożność była trochę fałszywa, ponieważ gdy szła na pielgrzymkę, to modliła się o to, żeby zięć wyłysiał), kochała Koziołka Matołka. Obok Kiepskich mieszka Marian Paździoch z żoną Heleną. Pracuje na bazarze. Jest wyjątkowo sprytny, więc próbuje nabierać na swoje podstępy niczego nie podejrzewających sąsiadów. Z wzajemnością nie przepada za Ferdynandem, zawsze spiera się z nim, kto pierwszy skorzysta ze wspólnej ubikacji. Trzeci sąsiad Kiepskich to Arnold Boczek, pracownik miejscowej masarni. Z tego powodu jest nieco bardziej "puszysty" niż reszta sąsiadów. Nie ma żony ani dzieci. Najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą jest dla niego jedzenie tłustych rzeczy i popijanie ich alkoholem oraz oglądanie baletu mongolskiego. Bardzo naiwny, często nabiera się na podstępy Paździocha. Warto nadmienić, że serial, poprzez dwuznaczne naiwności i surrealizm późniejszych odcinków, zdobył pewną popularność poza pierwotnym odbiorcą docelowym. Ciekawostką jest marka elewizora Kiepskich. Dawniej był firmy Sony, ale Polsat został oskarżony o reklamowanie tamtej firmy, więc znaczek zmieniono na Okił – od imienia reżysera filmu. Kiepscy używają mleka Dobra krowa, palą papierosy marki Kiepy oraz piją piwo Mocny Full. Lista odcinków Czołówka Czołówka w serialu była wielokrotnie zmieniana. Pierwszy raz w 12. odcinku. Następnie od 51. odcinka pod koniec czołówki pojawiło się logo ATM oraz informacja o produkcji (wprowadzono inną czcionkę). Rozpoczynająca emisję serialu, czołówka również była zmieniana. W początkowych odcinkach nie było w niej Arnolda Boczka. Dołączył on dopiero w 2000 roku, natomiast w 2005 roku odszedł Waldemar Kiepski. Zmiana nastąpiła także w odcinkach z 2007 roku : dołączyła Renata Pałys, pojawiły się także kadry z niektórych odcinków : 29, 30, 74, 95, 103 i innych. Od odcinka 282. pojawia sie nowa czołówka (oprócz odc.pt Mamut ponieważ jest to odc. jeszcze reżyserii Okiła Khamidow). Wykorzystano w jej elementy starej czołówki. Pojawiają się w niej ci sami bohaterowie co dotychczas. Realizacja zdjęć Ekipa serialu zrealizowała także niektóre sceny w plenerze. Na przykład w 3. odcinku scenę, gdzie Ferdek każe trzepać dywan akwizytorowi kręcono na osiedlu, na którym kręcono również czołówkę serialu. Były także kręcone sceny w centrum Wrocławia : przykładem jest 18. odcinek, gdzie Ferdek idzie z walizką. W dalszych odcinkach sceny w plenerze nie były kręcone. Zmiany w scenografii W 3 pierwszych odcinkach mieszkanie Kiepskich wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Między innymi meble, które od czwartego odcinka zmieniono oraz zasłony, które były wielokrotnie zmieniane. Przez kilka lat klatka schodowa była pomalowana na zielono. W nowych odcinkach jest ona koloru różowego, nie widać jej całej. Widok z okna w głównym pokoju był wiele razy zmieniany, podobnie jak w sypialni. Piosenka tytułowa Tytułowa piosenka serialu Świat według Kiepskich nosi tę samą nazwę i została wydana na albumie zespołu Big Cyc pod tym samym tytułem. Muzykę napisał Jarosław Lis,a słowa Krzysztof Skiba. Zobacz też * Lista odcinków * Mocny Full Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona internetowa serialu *